


Мы не коснулись звёзд (пока что)

by erlander



Series: 2018: миди G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Contact, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlander/pseuds/erlander
Summary: Иногда они спрашивают его, почему он всё ещё не отправился в путь за нитью своей души.И Джим каждый раз показывает в небо и отвечает: «Луна всегда там, детка. Мне не нужно гоняться за ней».





	Мы не коснулись звёзд (пока что)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we have not touched the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316496) by [prouvairing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairing/pseuds/prouvairing). 



> Названия частей взяты из строчек песен:  
> 1 часть: for him. — Troye Sivan  
> 2 часть: The Opposite of Nostalgia — Eric Gamalinda  
> 3 часть и название работы: Snow and Dirty Rain — Richard Siken  
> 

**1.**

_Forget all the shooting stars_

Разумеется, все знают про Джима Кирка.

 

*

 

Когда Джим учился в младшей школе, его часто преследовала целая вереница малышей, каждый из которых хотел узнать, куда тянется его нить.

Учителям приходилось вмешиваться — та ещё головная боль. Дети совершенно не стеснялись задавать такие вопросы, ведь в этом возрасте соулмейты — единственное, что занимает их головы.

Мисс Диаз винила миссис Уолтер в том, что она вообще поднимала эту тему — каждый год, в учительской, за чашкой горького водянистого кофе.

— Каждый год, Сара.

— Это входит в программу, Ана.

Год, когда Джиму Кирку исполнилось восемь лет, был особенно ужасен, потому что Джим Кирк видел нити души. Не то чтобы редкость, но в то время в Риверсайде было всего пять видящих. И никто из них не посещал младшую школу Риверсайда. Никто из них не был в зоне досягаемости толпы взволнованных детей от шести до десяти лет.

Когда Джим Кирк стал брать четвертак за каждую указанную нить, миссис Уолтер наконец решила положить этому конец.

Джим Кирк, естественно, просто начал брать четвертаки тайком.

 

*

 

Теперь Джим один из восьми видящих в Риверсайде. Не все знают каждого из них, но любой слышал о Джиме Кирке.

Каждый год стабильный, если не сказать оживлённый, поток путешественников проезжает Риверсайд в своём Поиске соулмейта. Обычно их отправляют к Джиму, который по-прежнему указывает направление нити за небольшую плату.

Часто люди колеблются: вокруг очень, очень много мошенников. Именно поэтому в одиннадцать лет Джим прошёл экзамен, — и он всё ещё считает, что тест был в высшей степени идиотским.

Его привели в комнату к двадцати незнакомцам, некоторые из которых были связаны узами. Ему нужно было правильно указать их.

Просто охренительно.

В общем, теперь у него есть лицензия и всё такое. На тех, кто в Поиске, этот факт срабатывает как грёбаное волшебство.

Им же хуже, потому что лицензию видящего можно легко подделать: достаточно дать сто баксов кому надо.

Что нельзя подделать, так это репутацию, — а Джим Кирк соединил добрую треть нынешних уз во всём Риверсайде. Точнее, даже больше, но треть — это те, кому он помог официально.

Так что все знают, что Джим — это верняк.

Чаще всего Джим бывает в баре у Верфи — там к нему без проблем можно подойти, и если у спрашивающего есть при себе наличка, он укажет, куда тянется нить. Если же Джима в баре нет, можно спросить у Лу за стойкой, когда или где его можно найти (хотя, само собой, он далеко не всем доверит адрес старой фермы Кирков).

Иногда люди спрашивают, почему Джим не начал Поиск своего соулмейта. Существует странный миф о том, что видящие не способны видеть собственную нить, но это всё полная брехня.

Когда Джима спрашивают об этом, он указывает вверх. Некоторых это сбивает с толку, так что он игриво двигает бровями.

— Это пришельцы, чувак, — говорит он.

Многие на это смеются, хотя иногда смех выходит слегка напряжённым.

 

*

— Чувак, я собираюсь поиметь луну.

 

*

— Может, это птица. Может, самолёт.

 

*

— Это Орион. Не могу дождаться, когда расстегну и этот пояс, — если ты понимаешь, о чём я?

 

*

— Нет, это стопудово Супермен.

 

*

Большинство людей думают, что узы души — это только про секс, или брак, или романтику. Джим знает, что это не так, но благодаря скорее личному опыту, чем какой-то особой интуиции видящего.

Кто-то звонит ему даже спустя годы, что, в общем, не так уж плохо. Например, Джейк и Карен годами пытались построить отношения и звонили Джиму, как грёбаному семейному терапевту (которым, как он упорно повторял им, он не был). А потом Карен поняла, что она лесбиянка, и они стали гораздо счастливее, перестав пытаться спать друг с другом.

Была ещё одна пара маленьких девочек, хотя теперь они, конечно, уже не такие и маленькие: Айше исполнилось восемнадцать прошлой весной, а Кейди скоро будет четырнадцать. Они сёстры, и Джим увидел их нить, когда им было девять и пять соответственно. Их мама хотела заплатить, но он указал им на узы просто для того, чтобы увидеть, как Айша просияет улыбкой во весь рот. У неё тогда не было двух передних зубов, и это было чертовски умилительно.

Штука в том, что узы — это не всегда бег через цветущий луг навстречу любви всей жизни. Иногда это даже лучше.

 

*

 

Когда Джиму было семнадцать, его мать выставила Фрэнка за порог. Что ж, скатертью дорога. Джим в любом случае знал, что он не был её соулмейтом. Он знал, что соулмейт матери мёртв: у неё вообще не было уз.

У всех есть по меньшей мере одна нить, хотя у большего количества людей, чем можно подумать, узы платонические. И ещё чаще у людей более одной нити.

Ещё много кто думает, что узы — это всего лишь огромный государственный заговор. Джиму не раз приходилось иметь дело со взбешёнными парнями, которые приходили к нему с этим. Как будто он был виноват в том, что пренебрёгшие ими девушки не были их соулмейтами.

Да плевать.

Обычно отсутствие у людей уз говорит о том, что их соулмейты уже умерли. По мнению Джима, это вовсе не означает, что человек всегда будет одинок, но он встречал слишком мало таких случаев, чтобы утверждать наверняка.

Так вот, когда Фрэнк свалил — его нить тянулась куда-то к югу, но Джим благополучно умолчал об этом, когда тот решил отправиться в сторону Сиэттла, — его мама тоже не задержалась надолго.

Примерно через год она снова уехала работать. Джиму тогда было восемнадцать, а Сэм учился в колледже. У них было достаточно денег (если учитывать зарплату матери, пенсию отца и его деньги видящего), чтобы Джим мог спокойно следить за фермой и не искать себе другую работу. 

По правде говоря, заработать много на этом могут разве что знаменитости. В сравнении с ними видящие из маленьких городков — просто хреновы ничтожества. Но этих денег всё равно хватает на то, чтобы вечером купить себе выпить в баре у Верфи.

Хотя иногда можно найти кого-то, кто готов угостить Джима выпивкой, что тоже круто.

Всегда находится немало тех, кто плевать хотел на узы, или тех, кто не считает нужным отказывать себе в компании на ночь только из-за них.

Джима иногда спрашивают, почему он всё ещё не отправился в путь за нитью своей души.

И Джим каждый раз показывает в небо и отвечает:

— Луна всегда там, детка. Мне не нужно гоняться за ней.

 

*

 

Дело в том, что все они принимают это за шутку, но он совершенно точно, блядь, не шутит.

Хотел бы он, чтобы это было не так.

Но по большей части он просто примирился с тем, что ему охренительно не везёт. Мать ушла, Сэм ушёл. Фрэнк ушёл — и слава богу. Люди уходят, и это нормально, и, возможно, то, что его соулмейт никогда и ни за что не придёт за ним, тоже нормально.

Это к лучшему, потому что, честно, Джим просто не может себе представить кого-то, кто захотел бы идти в связке с такой катастрофой, как он. Да и сам он совершенно не хочет причинять кому-то боль. Как будто мало того, что он взваливает на Боунса.

Бывает, ночью он просто лежит в поле — и смотрит на звёзды. Там, в поле, безумно много звёзд. 

Иногда Джим смотрит из своего окна — он перебрался в комнату Сэма: она больше, — иногда даже выбирается на крышу и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит… 

Он смотрит на свою длинную нить уз, тянущуюся к звёздам. Из-за вращения Земли с ней происходят забавные колебания, — и он думает, что если бы люди на самом деле могли чувствовать то притяжение, которое ведёт их к соулмейтам, они бы без конца дёргались и падали; и он — чаще других.

Однажды он даже вычислил зависимость движения его нити от движений планеты.

Но обычно он просто лежит в поле и смотрит на луну, притворяясь, что она — его соулмейт. Что она всегда здесь, прямо перед глазами, и что ему не нужно никого искать.

Жить с нитью уз, которая устремляется к звёздам, это почти как не иметь уз вовсе: Джим не собирается стать астронавтом, и что-то ему подсказывает, что даже если он когда-нибудь _сможет_ подняться за пределы атмосферы, он просто увидит, что его нить тянется ещё дальше.

А с этим он уже ничего не сможет сделать, так что спасибо большое. 

Поэтому он просто продолжит смотреть, чувствуя странную боль в сердце, тоскуя по чему-то, чему не может дать названия, ностальгию по месту, в котором он никогда не был, по чему-то, чего он никогда не знал.

*

Джим Кирк часто говорит о пришельцах. И не то чтобы он всегда говорит о них в шутку. У него были и серьёзные разговоры об этом — за бурбоном, поздно вечером, когда Джоанна уже спит.

Видите ли, не всё в жизни Джима так уж ужасно, потому что, хотя одна его нить тянется вверх, к звёздам, у него есть ещё одна, которая оборачивается вокруг его запястья, привязывая к сидящему рядом на диване Боунсу Маккою.

Их встреча вышла ужасно неловкой. Джиму было примерно восемнадцать, а Боунсу — _определённо больше_ , потому что на руках у него был младенец, а за спиной — развод. И хотя Джим сразу понял, что их отношения будут _не такими_ , существует не особенно много способов сказать парню, что вы соулмейты, и при этом _не_ подкатить к нему.

Ещё сложнее, если вы в заполненном автобусе, а дочка этого парня только что вас обблевала.

— Ну, блядь, разумеется, — сказал тогда Боунс.

Так что в любом случае, Боунс _лучший_ (и в то же время худший), и он разрешает Джиму класть голову к себе на колени, и это, в общем-то, всё, о чём только можно мечтать.

У Боунса есть и другая нить, которая тянется куда-то вдаль, о чём Джим однажды сказал ему, но Боунс никогда особенно не стремился найти того, к кому она ведёт. Что Джима вполне устраивает.

— Нет, послушай, — говорит Джим, — это точно будут пришельцы.

— Пришельцы не собираются похитить твою задницу.

— Но ведь это возможно! Это же постоянно происходит с одинокими фермерами в полях, так ведь?

Боунс тянет его за волосы, и Джим комментирует: «Это горячо». Боунс шлёпает его по лбу. 

— _Пришельцы не собираются похитить твою задницу_.

Боунс, типа, прав только наполовину. Что, вообще-то, практически всегда в порядке вещей.

*

Штука в том, что Джим Кирк действительно часто говорит про инопланетян, и порой даже верит в то, что несёт.

Но не то чтобы он на самом деле ждёт, что в его поле приземлится космический корабль.

Потому что серьёзно, какого хрена?..

2.

 

_The opposite of nostalgia_

Джим даже не в поле, когда это случается.

Он спит, и вот первая причина, почему он оказывается так чертовски взбешён. Кстати, именно это проносится у него в голове, когда все предметы в комнате начинают дрожать, а непонятный шум — оглушительно звенеть в ушах, и весь мир кружиться, кружиться.

 _Ну нет, серьёзно, что ли?_ — вот что думает он. Он даже не в силах оторвать голову от подушки. Спросонья Джим как-то совсем не в форме.

Конечно, он понимает, что что-то пошло чудовищно не так, но долгое мгновение он просто думает: _Может, если я не останусь здесь, оно уйдёт само_.

Затем появляется свет, который озаряет комнату так, что в ней становится светло, как днём. Раздаётся удар — такой мощный, что кровать Джима ощутимо подпрыгивает. С полки падает несколько книг, вместе с его кубками шахматных турниров и фотографией в рамке, на которой запечатлён пятнадцатилетний Сэм.

 _Вот дерьмо_ , — так звучит вторая его мысль. Гораздо более соответствующая ситуации.

Только тогда Джим выметается из постели и идёт за ружьём, висящим в гостиной. Сердце грохочет в груди, и он несётся на задний двор, даже не подумав о том, что стоило бы позвонить в полицию. Даже в лучшие свои дни он редко принимает правильные решения, а этот уж точно нельзя назвать _лучшим_.

Вначале он замечает струйку дыма, затем круглое выжженное пятно — на задворках сознания мелькает мысль: _«С этим будет охренеть как тяжко разбираться»_ , — которое обрамляет космический корабль, приземлившийся на его поле.

 _Космический корабль на его грёбаном, блин, поле_.

Ночь вновь тиха, словно вся живность попряталась, почуяв, что надвигается что-то большое, что-то невероятное. А звёзды на небесах перемигиваются, как будто посмеиваясь. Над ним.

У космического корабля треугольный корпус и два изогнутых хвоста, чем он напоминает Джиму футуристических морских тварей. Огни на фюзеляже слабо переливаются голубым, и Джим слышит нежный чирикающий звук, как будто судно воркует над ним.

С шипением и вспышкой синего света распахивается люк у самой земли. Джим в жизни не поверил бы в это дерьмо, если бы сам не был его свидетелем.

Сначала инопланетянин кажется ему очень маленьким — длинным, тощим, но человекообразным. Если это и горячечный кошмар, он как-то не блистает оригинальностью.

Но когда пришелец начинает приближаться, Джим осознаёт, что ничерта он не маленький, просто так ему показалось на фоне корабля. В частности, пришелец похож на мужчину — мужчину, ростом выше Джима. Мужчину, который…

Так, ясненько. Он начинает понимать, куда клонится эта его лихорадочная дрёма.

Кожа инопланетянина купается в сине-бело-зелёных огнях корабля, а его черты удивительно походят на человеческие. Всё в его лице несколько угловато, за исключением глаз, тёмных, с длинными ресницами. У него острые уши и блестящие тёмные волосы, но, честно говоря, он носит довольно уродливую стрижку «под горшок».

Вообще-то этот пришелец кажется довольно милым парнем.

Джим по-прежнему не опускает пушку на тот ничтожно маловероятный случай, что это всё же не его влажная фантазия.

Пришелец поднимает руку в жесте, который, как предполагает Джим, означает «не стреляй!». За исключением того, что его пальцы разъединены в какой-то странной вариации приветствия.

— _Sochya eh dif_ , — произносит пришелец. Его голос глубже, чем Джим ожидал.

Именно в этот момент Джим понимает, что его нить не мельтешит на периферии зрения, как обычно, исчезая где-то в облаках. Вместо этого она тянется прямо у него из груди — впервые на его памяти такая короткая — и мягко оборачивается вокруг пальцев пришельца, расставленных в приветствии.

И тогда он чувствует как тянут там, у сердца, его извечная тоска и томительное желание. Они словно сплетаются в петлю. Резкий рывок — и в груди становится так тепло, что он содрогается.

Он узнаёт это чувство — так же было при встрече с Боунсом, и всё же — разумеется, это совсем не так, как было тогда. В тот раз это было тепло родного дома, которое встречает тебя после ледяного ливня.

В этот раз это похоже на рождение маленькой звезды прямо под сердцем.

— Святая коровушка, — произносит Джим.

Пришелец хмурится — совсем неуловимая перемена в его мимике. Его лицо по-прежнему не выражает ничего. Он заговаривает вежливым, размеренным тоном:

— В ближайшем окружении не наблюдается никаких коров, — говорит он.

Джим опускает ружьё. Это совершенно точно самый бредовый сон, который он когда-либо видел.

 

*

 

Он заваривает инопланетянину чай.

Инопланетянин, по всей видимости, владеет английским. Это явно что-то да значит.

Себе Джим делает кофе, но, предложив его пришельцу, получает в ответ вежливую просьбу о чашке чая. К счастью, у него дома всё ещё осталось немного имбирно-лимонного чая, который его мама любила пить во время простуды. Похоже, инопланетянину он приходится вполне по вкусу.

— Как тебя зовут? — Это только первый из множества вопросов.

— С’чн Т’гай Спок, — отвечает инопланетянин. Затем, в ответ на округлившиеся глаза Джима, повторяет: — Спок.

— Джеймс Кирк, — говорит Джим.

— Рад встрече с тобой, Джеймс Кирк.

— Джим, — произносит Джим. — Если уж мы сокращаем твоё имя, то можем делать то же самое с моим.

— Джим, — соглашается Спок и делает маленький глоток. Он смотрит на Джима поверх чашки с чаем.

— Ты собираешься меня похитить? — спрашивает Джим.

Спок приподнимает идеальную тёмную бровь. Они странной формы и изогнуты вверх. Они придают великолепную многозначительность тем скептическим взглядам, которых у Спока, похоже, припасено немало.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Разве что ты хочешь покинуть планету.

Это любопытный вопрос, и какое-то мгновение Джим даже думает сблефовать.

— Не-а, — отвечает он. — Не могу бросить своего соулмейта.

Спок хмурится. Это, вообще-то, первая ощутимо заметная эмоция на его лице.

— У тебя есть соулмейт, — произносит Спок. У него очень глубокий голос, и он всегда звучит спокойно, так что услышать в нём удивление — это практически шок. Или это разочарование?

— Да, есть, — говорит Джим, осоловело моргая. Он гадает, _есть ли у инопланетян нити души?_

_Должен ли я говорить, что знаю, что он — мой соулмейт?_

Прежде чем ему удаётся озвучить любой из своих вопросов, Спок резко встаёт, оставляя чай на столе. Его лицо снова становится непроницаемым.

— Очевидно, что я ошибся, — говорит он и разворачивается.

Джим отчётливо и внезапно осознаёт, что он собирается уйти.

_Только не это._

— Эй, эй, — произносит он и спрыгивает с кухонного стола, куда взгромоздился. Он втискивается между Споком и дверью.

Спок останавливается в дюйме от него, до неловкости близко. Он очень тёплый, и кажется ещё теплее из-за этого томления уз в груди у Джима.

Он знает, что узы будут продолжать притягивать их друг к другу до тех пор, пока они не соприкоснутся.

— Какую ошибку? Ты не можешь уйти вот так! Ты…

Он останавливает себя до того, как успевает произнести что-нибудь идиотское типа _«Ты моя луна»_ или _«Ты не можешь бросить меня теперь, когда мы только нашли друг друга»._

— Хотя я изучал особенности человеческих уз так подробно, как только был способен, я не… — И здесь Спок замолкает, и Джиму факт того, что он для чего-то не может найти слова, уже кажется невероятным.

Он только что встретил этого парня и уже может сказать, что Спок из не тех, кому нравится выходить из зоны комфорта. 

— Я в этом _не разбираюсь_ , — заключает Спок. — Я принял тебя за своего соулмейта.

Джим просто не может сдержаться. Он смеётся.

Он почти сразу же понимает, что это неправильно, что это не слишком-то вежливо с его стороны. Лицо Спока превращается в каменную маску. Мама Джима сняла бы с него шкуру за такую бестактность.

— Спок, — говорит он. — Ты не можешь перепутать узы души. Если ты это почувствовал, то ты прав.

Спок выгибает бровь.

Джим хочет донести оставшееся так же легко, но слова выходят до странности тихими.

— Я тоже это почувствовал, — признаётся он.

Он не осознаёт, насколько напряжены плечи Спока, его рот. Он замечает это только тогда, когда они расслабляются. Затем Спок хмурится снова, чуть менее мрачно, чем до этого.

— Тем не менее, ты сказал, что не можешь покинуть планету из-за своего соулмейта, — говорит он. — Это было бы бессмысленно, если бы ты имел в виду меня, так как я только что предложил…

— У людей может быть больше одного соулмейта, — перебивает Джим.

Глаза Спока чуть расширяются. Долгое мгновение он молчит.

— Очаровательно, — говорит он.

 

*

 

Его инопланетного соулмейта распирает от вопросов.

В конце концов они перебираются в гостиную; Джим распластывается на полу, лелея пустую кофейную чашку на груди. Спок садится на диван, аккуратно поджав ноги под себя, и медленно попивает чай.

— И как люди могут найти друг друга, если нить уз невидима?

Джим пожимает плечами.

— По большей части это дело случая. Нужно верить, что если вы предназначены друг другу, то в конце концов обязательно встретитесь.

Спок не спрашивает, как кто-то понимает, что нашёл того или ту самую. Джим хочет спросить, как это было для него, почувствовал ли он тоже, как в груди родилась маленькая звезда.

— Впрочем, некоторые люди спрашивают видящих, — продолжает Джим. — Нас таких немного, но всегда можно кого-нибудь найти. Видящие могут сказать только в каком направлении тянется нить, так что нужно продолжать спрашивать, если хочешь быть уверен, что движешься в верном направлении.

— Это звучит удивительно неэффективно, — отмечает Спок.

Джим пожимает плечами.

— Люди способны на многое, лишь бы справиться с одиночеством.

Сжимающие чашку пальцы Спока на мгновение напрягаются и тут же расслабляются. Его мимика не очень выразительна, но Джим уже может видеть едва заметные перемены в ней. Он не очень хорошо может их читать (пока), но надеется, что скоро научится.

— Эй, — говорит он. — Ты сомневаешься в людях, но как ты вообще знал, где меня искать?

Спок молчит, его длинные пальцы всё ещё сжимаются и разжимаются.

— Я не знал, что найду, — произносит Спок. — Но было единственно логично искать тебя на Терре.

— Почему? Твоя нить могла бы тянуться к кому угодно на — Вулкане, верно?

— Вулкане, — подтверждает Спок.

Долгое мгновение он медлит с ответом. Джим продолжает смотреть на него, как он привык делать это с луной.

— На Вулкане нет таких, как у вас, нитей души, — произносит Спок.

Удар сердца.

— Святое дерьмо, — говорит Джим.

Ещё удар.

— Тогда как?.. — наконец спрашивает Джим. Он даже не может сформулировать остальное, но Спок, кажется, понимает его.

_Как ты нашёл меня?_

— Это очень длинная история, — говорит Спок.

— Ну так, чёрт возьми, — отвечает Джим, — у нас впереди вся ночь.

 

*

 

Джим делает им завтрак.

Время близится к четырём утра, так что их приём пищи смахивает скорее на ранний завтрак, чем на поздний ужин. Он начинает делать яичницу с беконом, когда Спок прерывает его, чтобы сообщить, что он вегетарианец.

Джим убирает назад половину порции бекона, затем колеблется.

— Веган? — спрашивает он.

Он не знает, почему ждёт, что Спок знает о веганстве, но тот даже не задумывается над ответом.

— Нет, я потребляю животные продукты.

— Ну хорошо, — говорит Джим и достаёт муку, молоко и масло.

Он делает своему инопланетному соулмейту черничные блинчики в четыре утра.

— Ты уверен, что тебе, типа, можно это есть?

— Терранская пища мне подходит, да.

Спок взгромождается на высокий барный стул и избавляется от той по-настоящему жуткой серо-бежевой свитерообразной штуки, в которую был одет. Чёрная туника и парные к ней штаны идут ему гораздо больше.

По всей видимости, вулканцы переносят холод гораздо хуже, чем люди, так что Джим подкрутил отопление, и теперь в доме охренительно тепло. На дворе январь и ночь за окном довольно сурова. Джим всё ещё в своих пижамных штанах и выцветшей футболке с эмблемой Beastie Boys, и ему совсем неплохо.

— Терра?

Спок кивает.

— Так мы её называем.

— Ясненько.

Джим подбрасывает блинчик, прокручивая в голове миллион вопросов. Пытаясь выбрать единственно _правильный_ , который следует задать _в первую очередь_.

— Мы зовём её Землёй.

— Я знаю.

Джим подбрасывает ещё один блинчик и говорит:

— А вы довольно много знаете о нас, ага?

Он ставит на стол перед Споком идеальную стопку блинчиков, истекающих маслом и сиропом.

— Как долго вы наблюдали за нами?

Спок приподнимает одну из своих причудливо изогнутых бровей.

— Первая неофицальная встреча между людьми и вулканцами зарегистрирована в 1957 году.

Джим тихо присвистывает.

— Это довольно давно. Мы что, настолько интересные? Вы наблюдали за нами, как за мыльной оперой?

Вторая бровь Спока присоединяется к своей близняшке, что, как Джим медленно начинает понимать, означает любопытство. Столкновение с чем-то незнакомым.

— Не думаю, что я знаком с _мыльной оперой_.

— О-о, чувак, — говорит Джим. — Тебе повезло, завтра вечером будет идти «el Presidente». Мы можем попробовать посмотреть.

Он не упускает то, как Спок чуть распахивает глаза, когда наконец пробует блинчик. Это творит чудеса с самооценкой Джима.

— Итак, как тогда вышло, что ты знаешь английский? Или это одна из тех вещей, когда я _считаю_ , что ты говоришь по-английски, но на самом деле ты говоришь на своём языке, и у тебя есть, типа, устройство, которое…

— Я действительно говорю по-английски, — отвечает Спок. — Хотя универсальные переводчики существуют, они не всегда точны в переводе идиоматических выражений и культурных отсылок.

Следующий вопрос Джима закономерен:

— Почему английский?

Спок так и не поведал ему свою _очень длинную историю_ , и Джим видит, что по какой-то причине он всё ещё колеблется: он молча проследовал за Джимом на кухню и отвечал ему только при необходимости.

Спок ест. Затем ест ещё.

В конце концов он отвечает:

— Меня научила мать, когда я был ребёнком.

Джим, который накладывал собственный завтрак, наконец усаживается напротив Спока. Их колени соприкасаются. Спок очень тёплый.

— Почему? — спрашивает Джим и начинает кромсать яичницу.

Долгое мгновение Спок молчит, его лицо непроницаемо. Затем он делает едва заметный вдох:

— Английский — это родной язык моей матери, хотя ещё она бегло говорит по-французски. Она родилась в Торонто, в 2008 году. Когда ей было уже далеко за двадцать, она обнаружила вулканский корабль, который совершил аварийную посадку рядом с летней резиденцией её семьи. Так она повстречала моего отца.

Джим совершенно забросил свой завтрак, хотя ему, в общем-то, теперь совершенно плевать. Он пытается представить мать Спока, которая видит космический корабль — почти так же, как он сам. Он воображает, как она тоже всю свою жизнь смотрела на луну.

— Он был её соулмейтом? — спрашивает он. Возможно, это не самый важный вопрос, и в то же время _это чертовски так_.

Спок чуть склоняет голову набок и поджимает губы.

— Она мне не говорит, — отвечает Спок. — У вулканцев нет нитей души в том понимании, как у людей. Мы контактные телепаты, и поэтому мы можем создавать телепатические узы. Но хотя некоторые разумы более совместимы друг с другом, вулканские узы — это узы действия. Они создаваемы.

— Уз не существует, пока их не заключат.

— Именно, — говорит Спок. — Человеческие узы — это узы возможностей. Они не создаются, они просто существуют.

— Я понял, — произносит Джим. — Мы находим свои узы, вы же создаёте их.

Спок кивает и вновь склоняется к блинчикам.

И логическим продолжением, естественно, будет:

— Но твоя мать — человек.

Джим не думает, что ему это привиделось — то, как Спок чуть съёживается. Но он поднимает взгляд, глядя на него своими большими карими глазами из-под длинных тёмных ресниц.

— Да, — говорит он.

— И ты не усыновлённый или типа… она твоя родная мама.

— Да.

Какое-то мгновение Джим разглядывает его: инопланетные уши, и черты его лица, и зеленоватый оттенок, окрасивший его щёки. Вот это уже совсем психоделично. Джим ничего не может с собой поделать, но он думает о том, что от этого Спок выглядит слегка нездоровым.

— Вот почему у тебя человеческие узы.

Спок склоняет голову вновь.

— Да.

Значит, его инопланетный соулмейт наполовину человек. Многое обретает смысл: то, как Спок словно бы знает его, то, как Джим продолжает спотыкаться о его инопланетность, в то время как Спок с ходу принимает его оглушающую человечность.

Джим _так и знал_ , что этот канадский акцент ему не почудился, чёрт подери.

Он склоняется ближе, ставя локти на кухонную стойку. Спок поднимает взгляд, ловя его движение.

Долгий миг Джим смотрит в карие глаза Спока, думая, что, возможно, он может заглянуть за эту непреодолимую непроницаемость его лица. Его глаза — самая честная его часть.

— Это весьма очаровательно, мистер Спок, — говорит Джим.

Он уверен, ему не привиделось, как дёрнулся уголок Споковых губ.

*

 

Спок маскирует свой космический корабль одним нажатием кнопки. Тот исчезает из реальности, и на его месте не остаётся ничего, кроме густой темноты, которая предшествует рассвету. Джим подозревает, что если он протянет руку, то его встретит тёплый бок звездолёта. Всё ещё здесь, только невидимый.

Он задёргивает в спальне шторы и одалживает Споку пижаму, хотя она чуть висит на его более узких плечах и бёдрах.

Они не то чтобы договариваются лечь в постель вместе, но это всё равно происходит. Они лежат в полумраке лицом друг к другу, ожидая, когда их сморит сон. Джим обнаруживает, что просто не способен уснуть.

Он довольно долго держал рот на замке. Сдерживая сопливые, сентиментальные вещи, которые он продолжал думать и сглатывать. Джим слишком долго был очень хорошим мальчиком.

Он не особенно привык быть хорошим.

— Ты прилетел, чтобы отыскать меня, — произносит он, теряя контроль.

Спок смотрит на него сквозь полумрак, и его глаза кажутся ещё темнее, чем раньше. Он выглядит совершенно непроницаемо, и всё же впервые он не кажется таким напряжённым. Он почти расслаблен.

— Да, — говорит Спок.

— Как ты узнал?

Пальцы Спока, лежащие в узком пространстве между ними, коротко вздрагивают.

— Через слияние разумов, — говорит Спок. — Человеческие узы видны телепатически. Слияние может быть инициировано только через касание, и это довольно интимное взаимодействие. Оно не проходит легко. Но когда я родился, моя мама стала подозревать, что у меня может быть такая связь, и поэтому мой отец инициировал слияние, чтобы это подтвердить. Её подозрение оказалось верным. Я знал это с самых ранних лет.

— Тогда почему именно сейчас? — спросил Джим. Каждый вопрос порождал всё новые. Глаза неуклонно продолжали слипаться, но и вопросы продолжали рваться из груди.

Долгое время Спок молчит. Джим балансирует на грани со сном, и борется с ним, занимая себя тем, что скользит пальцами всё ближе и ближе к пальцам Спока, пока их мизинцы не касаются.

— Вулканских детей соединяют узами в детстве, — произносит наконец Спок. — Я никогда не был связан из-за потенциала моих уз. Все считали, что вулканский супруг сочтёт этот факт неприемлемым, и моя мать была твёрдо уверена, что у меня должен быть шанс в конце концов встретить своего соулмейта.

К удивлению Джима, рука Спока движется навстречу его. Их пальцы переплетаются.

— Я долго ждал, — продолжает Спок. — Я многое хотел воплотить в жизнь, и долгое время это казалась просто не... логичным. Но теперь люди достигли межпланетных путешествий, и поэтому…

— Подожди, а мы достигли? — перебивает Джим. Он даже почти отвлёкся от тепла пальцев Спока.

Тот дёргает уголком губ.

— Ты не знал?

— Нет! Какого чёрта, они не объявляли этого по новостям или ещё где-то!

— Возможно, что это открытие ещё не стало достоянием общественности. Пока мы говорим, Высший Вулканский совет планирует Первый Контакт.

— Чёрт побери, — говорит Джим. — Это хреново безумие.

Одна из изящных бровей Спока взлетает вверх. Джим наслаждается тем, как часто он может вызвать такой эффект.

— Мне казалось логичным начать свой собственный Поиск теперь, когда наши расы вскоре будут официально представлены друг другу.

Джим улыбается. Он делает глубокий вздох и уже осознанно проскальзывает пальцами под ладонь Спока, смыкая их вместе.

— Только поэтому?

Спок снова ничего не говорит. Он шевелит рукой и расплетает их пальцы, и на короткое мгновение Джима захлёстывает разочарование. Затем рука Спока возвращается, поднимая запястье Джима так, чтобы они сомкнулись ладонью к ладони.

— Это, — говорит Спок, — значит для вулканцев нечто иное, чем для людей.

В его голосе безошибочно угадывается дрожь, и от этого улыбка Джима становится хищной.

— Неужели?

Спок кивает. Он очень легко пробегает пальцами вдоль пальцев Джима, и их руки ложатся между ними, мягко прижимаясь друг к другу. Джим не знает, что чувствует Спок, но для него это ощущается очень приятно.

Спок побуждает их пальцы разомкнуться между средним и безымянным пальцем, складывая их в том же жесте, который он показал ему в первые минуты встречи.

— Что это значит? — спросил Джим. — То, что ты сказал тогда?

— _Sochya eh dif_ , — ответил Спок. — Мира и долгих лет. Это приветствие. Это, — он чуть надавливает своей ладонью на ладонь Джима, — это _та’ал_. Он зачастую сопровождается приветствием, которое я только что произнёс, или, более распространённым, _dif-tor eh smusma_. Живи долго и процветай.

— Живи долго и процветай, — повторяет Джим и чуть толкает ладонь Спока в ответ.

Их пальцы переплетаются. Спок не говорит, что именно означает держание за руки, но Джим может предположить. У него был секс, который казался менее близким и интимным, чем это.

— Думаю, ты прав, намекая на то, что удобные политические перемены в наших культурах не единственная причина для этого, — говорит Спок. Нет никакой логики в том, чтобы переходить на шёпот, и всё же. — Не думаю, что моему отцу было необходимо говорить мне о том, что у меня уже есть узы. Я всегда чувствовал это как... как пустоту, полагаю.

Джим — видящий, и он знает об узах души больше, чем кто-либо. Он думает, _почему кто-то вообще ищет своего соулмейта?_

— Тебе было одиноко, — говорит он и наблюдает неуловимые движения его бровей.

— Вулканцы не чувствуют одиночество.

Джим усмехается и склоняется так близко, как будто бы собирается поцеловать его и по-человечески.

— Не волнуйся, — Джим шепчет. — Я никому не скажу.

**3.**

 

_Light brought in in buckets_

__

Звонок раздаётся в два часа пополудни.

Джим просыпается и понимает, что это был не сон. Сквозь шторы пробивается свет, то ослепительное молочно-белое сияние, которое знаменует собой пасмурные январские дни.

Джим без рубашки, и он явно перегрелся от жара внеземного тела рядом. Спокова неудачная стрижка "под горшок", похоже, почти неспособна растрепаться, но во всяком случае, попытаться стоит.

Его волосы густые и проскальзывают у Джима между пальцев. Стук в дверь не прекращается. Спок открывает глаза.

В свете дня Джим наконец-то может рассмотреть более светлые оттенки карего у него на радужке, тёплые, как кофейные зёрна.

— Возможно, тебе стоит открыть дверь, — предлагает Спок. Его голос звучит глубже ото сна, но в остальном он кажется удивительно собранным. — И, возможно, тебе стоит одеться.

— Не, — говорит Джим. Он чувствует, будто его лицо вот-вот треснет от улыбки. — Скорее всего, это всего лишь Боунс.

Когда он открывает дверь, первое, что он видит, — это маленькая темнокожая девочка, которая смотрит на него яркими тёмными глазами. Её волосы подняты в большой афро-пучок.

Она улыбается ему, образуя разительный контраст со своим отцом, стоящим за её спиной. Его бледные щёки покрыты алыми пятнами, а голубые глаза смотрят колюче, как стекло.

— У тебя большие проблемы, дядя Джим, — говорит Джоанна.

Она хихикает, когда Джим издаёт скорбный хнык и наклоняется, чтобы подхватить её на руки. Он изображает мучительный стон усилия и притворяется, что вот-вот уронит её.

— Боже, Джо, ты становишься всё больше с каждым днём. Сколько тебе, двадцать пять?

— Семь!

— Что, уже?

Боунс не произносит ни слова, но когда они трое заходят внутрь, хлопает за собой дверью.

— Я хотела показать тебе свой новый зуб, — заявляет Джоанна. Она приподнимает губу, чтобы показать новую лунку, в которой уже начал прорезаться крошечный белый зубик.

— Это так клёво, Джо, — говорит Джим.

— Знаю! Я хотела показать тебе его за ланчем, но ты не пришёл.

— Да, представь себе наше удивление, — наконец говорит Боунс. Он вешает блестящий розовый рюкзачок Джоанны на крючок у двери.

Джим морщится и ссаживает Джоанну. Боунс всё ещё буравит его взглядом, хотя эффект чуть портит морщинка беспокойства, которая всегда его смягчает.

— Где, чёрт побери, ты был, Джим? Ты что, _только_ проснулся?

— Я могу объяснить.

— Я, блин, очень надеюсь!.. 

— Папочка, не выражайся.

— Ага, слышал, не выражайся, Боунс.

— Прости, тыковка, твой дядя Джим просто _вынуждает_ меня — а вот _тебе_ лучше заткнуться и начать объясняться.

— Ты в курсе, что мы достигли межпланетных путешествий?

Наверное, не лучший способ начать этот разговор, но Джим всё ещё считает, что это выигрывает у _«ну, я не спал всю ночью из-за симпатичного инопланетянина, который приземлил свой звездолёт у меня на лужайке»._

Боунс скрещивает руки на груди, как будто бы желая сказать: _«У меня нет времени на эту херню»_ — но он не может. Потому что _«не выражаться»_.

— У меня нет времени на эту ерунду, Джим... 

— Нет, клянусь, это имеет отношение — видишь ли, э-э…

— Дядя Джим! — ахает Джоанна. — Дядя Джим, твоя нить!

Джоанна таращится Джиму в область груди, и на его нить, которая устремляется не в недосягаемую высь, но в гораздо более близкую спальню на втором этаже.

Джим опускается к ней на корточки и нажимает ей на кончик носа, как на кнопку звонка.

— Ну, мой маленький видящий, куда, по-твоему, она ведёт?

Тёмные глаза Джоанны распахнуты. Она шепчет:

— Дядя Джим, ты нашёл другого своего соулмейта?

Боунс роняет руки, и его лицо меняется, вместо гнева отражая глубокий шок.

— Джим?

Джим улыбается ему снизу вверх и отвечает:

— Всё просто… взяло и _случилось_ — и мы просто, э-э. Мы не спали допоздна, и поэтому…

— Джим! — Боунс тянется прикрыть Джоанне уши.

— Мы допоздна _разговаривали_! Я клянусь, нам было нужно, э-э — о многом поговорить, понимаешь?

 _И потом мы держались за руки, и каким-то образом оказалось, что это была самая невероятная вещь, которая со мной когда-либо случалась._ Джим прикусывает язык.

Он поворачивается к Джоанне, которая чуть ли не выпрыгивает из своих синих джинсиков.

— Хочешь с ним познакомиться?

Джоанна кивает и хватает его за руку, дёргая его в сторону лестницы. Боунс следует за ними, с подозрением скрестив руки на груди.

— Ладненько, только пообещайте, что никто из вас не начнёт психовать, хорошо?

— Не слишком-то многообещающее начало, Джим, ты _уверен, что_ …

— Так же, как я был уверен насчёт тебя, Боунс.

От этого Боунс — вот же ж скрытый романтик! — чуть расслабляется. Он _почти_ улыбается, прежде чем спохватывается и снова начинает хмуриться.

Джим думает, что у него, похоже, есть свой типаж.

Он стучит в дверь своей комнаты, где оставил Спока с наказом ничего не предпринимать.

— Эй, Спок, у меня тут пара людей, которые хотят с тобой познакомиться.

— Ты уверен, что это разумно, Джим? — отвечает Спок ему сквозь дверь.

— Всё будет в порядке, — обещает он сразу обоим своим подозрительным соулмейтам. Джоанна же, похоже, ни минуты не колеблется и врывается в комнату, стоит только Джиму приоткрыть дверь.

Спок сидит на кровати неестественно-прямо и насторожённо. Слабая зелёная краска вернулась к его щекам, и в утреннем свете он кажется ещё более неземным, чем раньше.

Джоанна ахает.

— Это эльф!

Спок поднимает бровь.

— Не совсем, Джо, — говорит Джим.

Боунс позади него издаёт тяжёлый вздох. Он разворачивается и снова начинает спускаться по лестнице.

— Я иду варить кофе, — провозглашает он.

*

 

Боунс не просто делает кофе: он делает поздний обед. Это какая-то его до абсурдности полезная постная курица и салат. Вот именно поэтому он одновременно и лучший _и_ худший.

После того как он обнаруживает, что Спок вегетарианец, ненадолго наступает шум и гам, но в конечном итоге это всё равно меркнет перед тем фактом, что Спок — _инопланетянин_.

— Ты что, говоришь мне, — произносит Боунс, переворачивая курицу, пока Джим ковыряется в салате, — что к тебе на двор свалился пришелец и ты вот так запросто _его впустил?_

— Он мой соулмейт!

— Вот так люди и _умирают_ , Джим!

— Я не свалился, — говорит Спок с абсолютной невозмутимостью. Поскольку внимание на него обращает только Джоанна, он поворачивается к ней и добавляет: — Это была весьма удовлетворительная посадка.

Джоанна серьёзно кивает. Затем говорит:

— Мне нравятся ваши уши, мистер Спок.

Спок кивает в ответ.

— Я тоже считаю твои уши привлекательными, Джоанна.

Этим он заслуживает улыбку во весь рот.

— А твои вулканские друзья тоже собираются прилететь?

— Да, в конечном итоге, — отвечает Спок. — Хотя я и не могу назвать тебе конкретную дату. Я приношу извинения.

— Всё в порядке, — произносит Джоанна. — Твои родители в космосе?

— Да, они на Вулкане.

— Ты скучаешь по ним?

Спок медлит.

— Вулканцы не испытывают эмоции так, как люди.

Джоанна хмурится. Затем она тянется к нему, чтобы похлопать по руке.

— Это нормально, если скучаешь.

Спок колеблется. Затем он кивает и произносит:

— Спасибо, Джоанна.

— Джо, если Спок говорит, что у него нет эмоций, то у него нет эмоций, — произносит Боунс и толкает миску с салатом в сторону Спока.

— Это чрезмерное упрощение, — с превеликим достоинством говорит Спок.

— Ешь свой салат, — отвечает Боунс.

— Ваш такт удивительно плох для профессионального медика.

— Да что ты вообще знаешь о врачебном такте?

Джоанна хихикает, и Джим вгрызается в свою курицу, чтобы спрятать улыбку. Он очень надеется, что такие перепалки станут неотъемлемой частью его жизни.

*

 

К пяти часам вечера облака наконец рассеиваются, как раз перед закатом. От закатного солнца небеса полыхают, как от огня, и последние оставшиеся облака переливаются и вспыхивают. Спок стоит у раковины, помогая Джиму вымыть посуду, и купается в золотом сиянии.

Боунс удалился ворчать на диване, пока Джоанна смотрит мультики. У Джима есть подозрение, что это просто его шероховатая версия _«я дам вам немного побыть наедине»._

— Ранее ты указал на то, что у человека может быть больше одной нити души, — вот что говорит ему Спок. — Ты, однако, не прояснил, какой может быть природа таких уз.

— Твоя мама не рассказала тебе об этом?

Спок качает головой.

— Не этот конкретный нюанс.

— Ну, неудивительно, немногие готовы говорить об этом, — говорит Джим. — И ещё меньше были готовы тридцать лет назад, верно? Узы души могут быть романтическими или платоническими, здесь нет какого-то особенного алгоритма или логики.

Спок передаёт ему чистую тарелку.

— И твои узы с Маккоем?

— Платонические, — говорит Джим, пряча улыбку в плечо. Для кого-то настолько умного Спок довольно недогадлив. — Боунс — мой лучший друг.

— Могу я тогда предположить, что вы не растите Джоанну вместе?

Джим смеётся.

— О нет, чувак. Боже, я люблю Джо, но я был бы хреновым родителем. Я вполне счастлив быть дядей Джимом, спасибо. Нет, у неё есть мама. Джослин. Она и Боунс в разводе. Она живёт в городе — они переехали сюда из-за неё, я думаю. Боунс вообще-то родом из Джорджии…

Спок позволяет ему болтать: о Боунсе, и о Джоанне, и о том, как они встретились, и о барбекю на ферме. Затем он говорит о своей маме, которая служит в воздушных силах, и о брате, который работает учёным в большом городе. О своём отце, который погиб на вылете, и о том, как после этого ничего не было как прежде. Спок слушает. Он даже не выглядит так, будто всего лишь потакает ему. Скорее, так, будто он на самом деле _хочет_ услышать его историю.

В конце концов Джим умолкает; все тарелки вымыты, вытерты и стоят на стойке. Обернувшись, он видит Спока, которого окутывает закатное сияние; он смотрит в окно на задний двор. Вдалеке можно почти рассмотреть выжженное пятно, которое отмечает место, куда он приземлился.

Спок говорит:

— А наши узы?

Джим улыбается. Он знает, конечно, как тогда, когда он сказал Боунсу — с той же уверенностью в том, что их узы _не такие_ — он знает, что эти — _такие_. Могут стать.

Он берёт Спока за руку и чувствует то, как Спок замирает абсолютно тихо, когда их пальцы касаются, переплетаются. Он поднимает их сомкнутые ладони.

— Ты сказал, что для вулканцев это значит кое-что другое, — произносит Джим. Он говорит это тихо, и его слова почти заглушает телевизор. — Что это значит?

Спок не отвечает. Он отводит взгляд, глядя на поле через стекло. Он вновь встречается с ним глазами, когда Джим сжимает его ладонь. От тихо гаснущего света его глаза кажутся тёпло-коричневыми.

— Потому что я думаю, — говорит Джим, делая шаг навстречу. — Что это означает что-то вроде этого.

Ему приходится немного потянуться вверх, хотя и ненамного. Он делает это медленно, сокращая дистанцию очень осторожно на тот случай, если Спок решит отодвинуться. Он не делает этого.

Джим целует его. По-человечески, мягко прижимаясь губами, всего разок, задержавшись на какую-то секунду. Он чувствует, как Спок тянется в ответ, отвечая на поцелуй, ощущая, как трепещут его ресницы, и он не может сдержаться, улыбаясь прямо в поцелуй.

Они чуть отстраняются, и Спок вновь смотрит на него сквозь полуприкрытые веки.

Он говорит:

— Это будет подходящее сравнение.

Джим всё ещё улыбается, но это не останавливает его от того, чтобы наброситься на Спока, с силой целуя его. Он практически заглушает тихий удивлённый звук, который издаёт Спок, и чувствует, как Спок стискивает его в объятиях, отвечая на поцелуй.

После этого они просто стоят, обнимая друг друга. Спок облизывает свою нижнюю губу, которая припухла и отливает зелёным. Он стоит в Джимовой пижаме, его руки всё ещё мокрые и немного мыльные, и его румянец _зелёный_.

— Хреново безумие, — шепчет Джим.

Спок издаёт задумчивый хмык.

— Несомненно, — отвечает он.

 

*

Четыре месяца спустя, пятого апреля 2063 года, вулканское исследовательское судно приземляется в Монтане и встречается с Зефрамом Кокрейном, пилотом земного судна под названием _Феникс_.

Джим смотрит трансляцию на своём стареньком телевизоре, выпущенном ещё в 2030 году, и с одной стороны к нему привалился Спок, а с другой — Джоанна. Она подпрыгивает на подушке. Боунс стоит в дверном проходе, скрестив руки на груди.

— Что ж, — говорит Боунс, — теперь мы наконец-то можем перестать прятать уши Спока, когда выходим на улицу. Без обид, но эта шляпа просто не идёт тебе.

— В кои-то веки я нахожу, что согласен с вами, доктор, — отвечает Спок.

Джим смеётся. Он тянется, чтобы взять руку Спока, и обнаруживает, что она уже протянута ему навстречу.

— Я думаю, что ты выглядишь мило в шляпе, Спок, — заявляет Джоанна.

— Джоанна здесь единственная, у кого есть вкус, — соглашается Джим.

— _ЭТО РАССВЕТ НОВОЙ ЭРЫ МЕЖПЛАНЕТНЫХ ОТНОШЕНИЙ_ , — произносит ведущий новостей, чуть задыхаясь.

Джим тянется, чтобы поцеловать Спока в щёку, и уголок губ Спока приподнимается.

Телевизор продолжает.

— _В ЭТОЙ ВСЕЛЕННОЙ — МЫ НЕ ОДНИ._


End file.
